


A Not-So-Victorian Fantasy

by MrKakuya



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild medical-related gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: When Strange looks at Loki's forearms, he imagines them bare on his operating table.





	A Not-So-Victorian Fantasy

When Strange looks at Loki's forearms he imagines them bare on his operating table. The man doesn't have them revealed very often, always has them hidden under layers upon layers of fabric, leather, and metal wristguards. Sometimes, Strange mentally scolds himself because the way he imagines Loki's bare skin resembles too much of a Victorian hypocrite lusting over his mistress' bare ankle.

Though his mental image has nothing to do with lust, no; it's more out of an old habit from his once-promising career. He imagines slicing them open with his scalpel, avoiding major blood vessels or right along the lines of them. He sees with his mind's eye the layers of skin, fused in a bloody mess to unprofessional eyes but crystal clear to his. He recites the names of the tissues, the muscle structure, and the bones. He sees the arteries blossom in red and veins in blue.

He knows everything by heart but he can't help but wonder. Does Loki's skin break under his blade as easily, or is it impossible to make him bleed? Does he, under anesthesia, feel anything more than the lifelessnes of some probing metal? How do those Asgardian issues knit together, how strong are his bones?

Sometimes Strange gets phantom pain in his hands, and in the same frequency he wonders about Loki in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my insomnia talking. I have a lot of light-hearted ideas about these two I promise I'll get them on to paper somehow.


End file.
